Katherdon 4eva
by the katherdon foundation
Summary: Not really Romeo and Juliet. Just two people meant for each other.


Katherdon 4eva

(This is a new account featuring different authors and stories about our friends, Katherine and Landon.)

Katherine was 14 at the time. She had just become a freshman at Central High. She was dropped off by her mother and walked out into the courtyard. She wore a striped black and white hoodie, and had her brown hair worn down barely past her shoulders. She was nervous, not because she was in a high school; she had been going there for years. It was because she was about to see her boyfriend, Rufflez. Rufflez was a 15 year old tall Indian student with glasses. Nobody knew his real name, as it had been lost years back. Some days, he would forget his birth name, and label his papers as Rufflez. She walked in to get her new schedule. She waved to her friends she hadn't seen in over three months. She received her schedule, and went to her new locker. She found herself in the newer addition to central, which was really not so new. As she set her things down to organize them into her locker, a rambunctious student rammed into her, and she dropped the contents of her bag on the floor. Pissed off, she bent down to retrieve her supplies. Then a hand came down and started helping.

She looked up startled. There was Landon, a boy a year younger than her. He went to central as well. He was tall for his age, and was a wrestler. He was funny, and had glasses and a buzz cut. She thought he was gorgeous. _No… I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. _"Nice job, idiot." His voice was deep, but had a teasing tone. She smiled on the inside. "That's nice. It wasn't my fault! Some jerk ran into me." He started laughing. "He probably didn't see you, you're so short." She blushed. "Shut up." The conversation carried on for a few minutes, then the bell rang. She went through her classes in a blur, introductions whizzing by her. All of a sudden, it was lunchtime. She went to sit in a hallway on the third floor. She always met there with Rufflez. He got there, looking sad. "What's wrong?" Katherine asked. Rufflez looked somber. "Katherine, we have to talk."

Landon was walking out of school when he heard quiet sobs coming from the janitors closet. Worried, he knocked on the door. "Who's in there?" The sobbing stopped, and he heard sniffling. Suddenly, a girl in a black and white striped jacket burst through the door and ran away. He realized it was Katherine, and called out for her to come back, but it was too late. She was gone. _What just happened?_ He thought. Katherine never cried. She was always an awesome, tough, beautiful girl who he had liked for years. He was shocked to see her like this. He thought about her all the way home, and barley spoke a word. He tried to avoid his parents when he got home. He immediately called her. She didn't answer. He tried calling her three more times, and texting her. She didn't pick up. Worried now, he asked his sister for a lift to a friends house before she went out to the supermarket. She agreed, and he was soon knocking on her front door. Her mother wasn't home, and nobody was answering, but he had seen a light upstairs in Katherine's window. So he grabbed the hidden key and walked in. He creaked up the flight of stairs, and knocked on her door. "Open the door! It's Landon!" The door opened and he walked in. There stood Katherine, with a baseball bat. Her eyes were red, she had obviously been crying. He was stunned. She was always the strong, witty one. The badass Katherine. "Why are you here?" She asked. He looked puzzled, and then remembered why. "You looked sad after school. And put the bat down. I'm afraid of getting hurt." She didn't even smile. "It's really not your business." "We're friends. It _is _my business" She smiled. He was so sweet. Rufflez is moving. He's leaving for Chicago." Landon knew he should look sad, but in his head he was leaping with joy. _She's single! _He stopped and realized how much of a dick he was being. _She's so sad, and all I can think about is kissing her. I wonder what that's like… _

It was true that Landon had never kissed anybody. He had never even had a girlfriend. She sat down on her bed and started crying again. He was suddenly next to her, holding her, and she was crying into his shoulder. She Held him tight. He thought it felt good. She told him to never leave. She looked deeply into his eyes, and smiled. Their relationship grew stronger over the year, until he finally asked her out. She said yes, and he actually kissed a girl for the first time in his life. He kissed her again, but that time the pastor said "I now pronounce you man and wife." They honeymooned in Santa Barbra. On their way home, they stopped at a gas station in Washington, and before they knew it, they were living there, with a beautiful son and daughter. They grew old together, and lived a long and happy life. Landon eventually died of heart failure. Katherine was alone for a number of years. But every time Katherine dreamed of Landon, it was when they were both so young, and innocent. They were always meant to be.


End file.
